Remembering it all
by Kris721
Summary: It's been a year since Duke got stabbed by Serpenter and he still can't remember important things in his life...important things like Scarlett......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Every day it was the same routine for Shana, code name Scarlett, O'Hara. She would rise early for duty, come home, fall asleep, have the same disturbing dreams, wake up crying hysterically, and then rise for duty again. It had been this way for 365 days. It was exactly a year ago that her personal dreams and desires had been shattered.  
  
Today was no different. Scarlett had just finished wiping away the remnant tears from her face as she freshened herself up for duty. She had her own quarters now and she was glad. No one knew of her troubled dreams. She had perfected her fake plastered on smile which she used daily. No one knew that inside she was in agony. So much pain, anguish, and depression was stored in her small frame. Once in awhile she would catch herself in fascination of the fact that no one caught on that her happiness was an act. In the back of her mind, she knew the answer why no one caught on. There was only one person who knew her so well who would be able to crack the code on her exterior and find out what was really going on inside. But, that person wasn't in her life anymore. For all she knew, he still couldn't remember who she was.  
  
Scarlett splashed some more cold water onto her face to rid her mind of thoughts of the past. Who was she kidding? The past was all she ever thought about. Serpentor and his god damned spear. How the spear penetrated her lover's body. How she screamed when Duke fell. Serpentor would never know he did more damage than he thought. Serpentor left that battle triumphant at Duke's weakened condition. What he didn't realize is that not only did he poison Duke's body, but he poisoned Scarlett's as well. Hatred consumed her soul and her heart could love no more. Scarlett toweled off her face and got dressed before leaving.  
  
She entered the cafeteria to get a quick bite to eat before her shift. She ran into her good friends Lady Jaye and Flint, who were newly engaged. She felt better when surrounded by friends. Her torturous thoughts seemed to stop when she was with others.  
  
"Hey, Red, good morning." Flint smiled at her.  
  
"You know I hate that." Scarlett scrunched her nose.  
  
"I know, which makes it all the more fun." Flint laughed. Scarlett swatted him on the arm.  
  
"I'm starving, let's get something to eat." Lady Jaye smiled and ushered them into the line. The three got their food and sat down. Scarlett's attention couldn't help but to wander over to the ring on Lady Jaye's left hand. It was a huge diamond. Lady Jaye noticed her friend's gaze and put her hand out in front so Scarlett could get another look at the ring.  
  
"Your ring is so beautiful." Scarlett breathed.  
  
"Yes, I still can't believe we're engaged." Lady Jaye sighed. Flint put his arm around Lady Jaye and the two smiled at each other. Scarlett lowered her eyes to her plate. Pancakes. They had to serve pancakes today of all days. Her false smile turned into a truthful frown. Her eyes clouded over with tears. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Good soldiers didn't let feelings get in the way of duty. She was failing herself. Lady Jaye saw Scarlett's bottom lip tremble. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"P-P-Pancakes. Duke loved pancakes." Scarlett sobbed and dropped her head in her hands. Flint and Lady Jaye looked at each other alarmed. Scarlett had never been like this before.  
  
"I don't know if he still likes pancakes!" Scarlett yelled. A few other joes that were in the cafeteria turned to look. Lady Jaye slid over and put her arms around her grieving friend. Scarlett took solace in her arms.  
  
"I just don't know…how will I know?" Scarlett continued to sob.  
  
"I think we need to go somewhere and calm down." Lady Jaye suggested. She helped raised Scarlett to her feet and the two rushed out of the cafeteria with eyes watching their every step. Flint was at their heels. He felt the eyes too and turned to stare at the curious joes.  
  
"She was just expecting waffles." Flint smiled glumly and followed the two women.  
  
"Duke needs pancakes. He loves them." Scarlett continued to mumble down the hallway. They got back to her quarters and Lady Jaye took Scarlett's key and opened the door. Both Lady Jaye and Flint helped her back onto her bed.  
  
"Scarlett, honey, what's going on?" Lady Jaye asked.  
  
"I'm feeling sick. I need more sleep. I haven't been getting enough." Scarlett sighed and pulled the covers close to her head.  
  
"No, there's more going on. I know it…I know you." Lady Jaye shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine, Jaye, I just got hit with a wave of exhaustion." Scarlett answered.  
  
"No…I'm calling Doc." Lady Jaye replied and went into the other room to use the phone.  
  
"Already done. He's on his way." Flint answered clicking the cordless phone off.  
  
"Guys, this is ridiculous." Scarlett cried falling back onto her pillow.  
  
"What's ridiculous was all that talk about pancakes. Something's eating away at you." Flint replied taking a seat on the side of her bed. Scarlett just laid silently in her bed. A knock was heard at the door and Lady Jaye went to let in Doc.  
  
"How is she now?" Doc whispered to Lady Jaye.  
  
"Well, she's stopped talking about pancakes. She claims she just needs sleep, but I think something else is going on." Lady Jaye sighed concerned.  
  
"I have the same feeling. Scarlett's never one to complain about lack of sleep." Doc mused scribbling things down on a chart. "I want to talk to Scarlett alone. Maybe I'll get an idea of what's really going on".  
  
"Thanks, Doc, for coming so quickly." Lady Jaye nodded. Doc moved past her into Scarlett's bedroom. Second later Flint emerged and closed the door behind him to give Doc and Scarlett some privacy.  
  
"So how are we today, Miss Sunshine." Doc greeted the redhead.  
  
"Doc, you didn't need to come. Lady Jaye and Flint are over exaggerating. I just need to sleep." Scarlett sighed and rolled over.  
  
"Let me just take your temperature, blood pressure, and listen to your heart to be on the safe side." Doc smiled. Scarlett groaned and sat up. He put the thermometer in her mouth to start his mini examination. "You know Falcon came back from vacation this morning. He said Duke is feeling better, but was surprised to see him older than 15. Seems Duke's memory is still stuck at Vietnam." Doc made conversation. Scarlett turned her head away and took out the thermometer.  
  
"Everyone says he'll get better." She replied bitterly with her eyes glaring at the floor. She put the thermometer back in her mouth. Doc knew he had just hit a nerve.  
  
"Flint and Jaye are really concerned about you." Doc changed the subject. "It's great they're engaged."  
  
"I guess." Scarlett shrugged moving the thermometer around. Doc took it out to find her temperature was normal.  
  
"I would think you would be ecstatic for them?" Doc questioned.  
  
"I am. It's just that being the maid of honor is more of a hassle than I thought it would be. There is so much I need to plan and do. Not to mention that just attending a wedding is a hassle. I have to find a gift, get my dress altered…find a date." Scarlett trailed off. Doc nodded and checked her heart with his stethoscope. Scarlett took breaths as prompted.  
  
"Everything checks out with that…now for your blood pressure." Doc smiled and wrapped her arm up. He pumped up the bandage type cloth until it was tight and watched the digital display for her blood pressure. "Your blood pressure is a little high, but that could be from the lack of sleep you complain about. Is there anything else you want to tell me? This is strictly patient to doctor confidentiality." Doc asked seriously.  
  
"No, I just want to rest some. I'll be better in no time." Scarlett smiled at the doctor. Her eyes were pleading another story, but Doc was not going to press anything. He had gotten Scarlett to open up to him this much. If he overstepped his boundary, she would shut him out too.  
  
"Ok, you do that. Take care of yourself." Doc nodded and left the room. He found Lady Jaye and Flint sitting on the couch with their hands clasped onto one another. They both stood up.  
  
"How is she?" Lady Jaye asked.  
  
"She's fine physically, but I think she needs some time off." Doc sighed.  
  
"I can't remember the last time Scarlett took leave." Flint replied.  
  
"Exactly. Well, you two can go in and see her now." Doc nodded. He let himself out and made his way to Hawk's office. He only had to wait a few minutes before Hawk called him in.  
  
"Yes, Doc? What is it?" Hawk demanded to know.  
  
"I'm concerned about Scarlett. I think she needs some time off." Doc bluntly stated.  
  
"Is she ok?" Hawk asked concerned. Scarlett was one of his top soldiers. He depended on her.  
  
"Physically yes…mentally…I'm not sure." Doc replied shrugging. Hawk grunted and folded his hands on his desk.  
  
"I had a feeling…" Hawk sighed closing his eyes. "Do you think it has to do with Duke?"  
  
"Absolutely. I brought up his name and it was like a bomb went off in her body. She stiffened up and gave an icy stare." Doc nodded.  
  
"I saw it too, but I ignored it. I figured she was handling it on her own. I should know better. Good soldiers don't handle things on their own. They hide until whatever demons are chasing them are worse than Cobra themselves." Hawk sighed. He took out some leave papers and signed them.  
  
"Go get Scarlett and bring her here. We need to talk." Hawk ordered. Doc saluted and left retracing his steps back to Scarlett's room. He knocked again and was met by Scarlett.  
  
"Hawk called saying you were coming for me. What's going on?" Scarlett asked warily.  
  
"I think it's a matter that Hawk wants to discuss with you." Doc replied.  
  
"I want to sleep, but as usual duty calls." Scarlett laughed falsely. She and Doc made their way to Hawk's office. They entered immediately.  
  
"Yes, Hawk?" Scarlett asked after saluting.  
  
"Sit down, Scarlett." Hawk made a hand gesture towards the chair. She did as she was told and looked back towards Doc. "It has come to both Doc's and my attention that you are not yourself lately." Hawk began. Scarlett's eyes became frantic.  
  
"Look, General, all I need is some sleep and I'll be fine." Scarlett interrupted her commander.  
  
"Well, you'll definitely have time to sleep. I am ordering you on leave for a month." Hawk declared and shoved the papers over to her.  
  
"Sir, I can't…I don't need to do that." Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"Doc and I both feel that it would be the best. I don't want to see one of my top soldiers not in tip top condition when it's time to go out in the field." Hawk reasoned.  
  
"If I just could sleep I would be fine." Scarlett answered defeated.  
  
"Somehow I don't think sleep is your answer. I, too, have been having torturing dreams since Duke's accident." Hawk replied softly.  
  
"Duke has nothing to do with this!" Scarlett cried leaping out of the chair. Hawk leaned back in surprise of her outburst.  
  
"I think Duke has everything to do with this. In fact I should have said something sooner, but I thought you had worked it out on your own." Hawk replied.  
  
"Damn it, Hawk. I'm a good soldier. I don't let my emotions get the best of me. Don't you think if I was upset about Duke it would have taken its toll on me a long time ago?" Scarlett cried.  
  
"You're good at hiding things, Scarlett. I just wish I could have helped you sooner. My orders are final. Your leave is effective immediately." Hawk declared. Scarlett stood there fuming. Her eyes were wide with anger. She turned to Doc and gave him the same angry stare before storming out of the office.  
  
"She's fierce." Doc commented and gathered his papers together.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad she's on our side and not Cobra's." Hawk nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Scarlett stormed down the hallway back towards her room. She wondered if Lady Jaye and Flint were in on this too. She didn't even see the soldier's face in front of her but she pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Well, excuse you." Falcon mocked with an icy glare. Scarlett softened. His face was so much like Duke's. She gathered that the boys got their looks from their mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Falcon. I'm having a rough day." Scarlett apologized.  
  
"Can't be worse than the last year I've had." Falcon remarked.  
  
"I know…" Scarlett trailed off afraid to say anything. She began to continue on her way when Falcon grabbed her arm.  
  
"Would it have killed you to send a birthday card to him?" Falcon asked with clenched teeth.  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked taken off guard.  
  
"TO Duke. The man that you pretend doesn't exist." Falcon replied cruelly.  
  
"That's not true. I…"Scarlett trailed off with tears welding in her eyes.  
  
"You haven't talked to him since that day in the hospital. And you wonder why he doesn't remember who you are." Falcon cut her off.  
  
"It's been hard." Scarlett sniffled trying to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"It's been hard for all of us. Can you imagine how we feel, his family? It took him three months just to remember who we were. Another three months to remember his life in St. Louis. A few more months to remember some of his military career. He's so close to having all his memory back. All he needs is someone to help him, to remind him of his life and what he has done." Falcon replied tightening the grip on her arm.  
  
"I'm sure Hawk would be happy to sit down and talk with him." Scarlett replied.  
  
"Damn it, Scarlett, he needs you. You know him best. And you aren't there for him. I hate you for that." Falcon fumed. Scarlett began to sob at his words. "I hope he never remembers you. You aren't worth remembering." He let go harshly and kept walking. Scarlett buried her head in her hands as she continued to sob. All of his words were true. She was constantly tortured by Duke in her dreams at night, but in the daytime he was almost a figment of her imagination. It was easier that way. She didn't have to feel. She continued to her room and quickly unlocked her door because she heard her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Scarlett answered.  
  
"Hello, Shana." Her father's voice answered.  
  
"Oh, Dad. Thank god you called. I've had the most awful day." Scarlett cried into the phone.  
  
"What is it, lass?" her father asked.  
  
"I've been ordered to take a month of leave effective immediately. Apparently I am not in the proper condition to be on the team right now." Scarlett revealed with a sigh.  
  
"What's going on, Shana? Are you all right?" her father asked concerned.  
  
"No, Dad, I'm not. This past year has been so hard for me. I can't sleep at nights. All I do is have nightmares…" Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"About Duke?" her father guessed.  
  
"Yes, all my thoughts are with him, constantly." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Then why aren't you talking with him, my love?" her father asked.  
  
"Because I hate him." Scarlett whispered into the phone sobbing.  
  
"Oh me sure you don't mean that." Her father chuckled.  
  
"I do. I hate him for forgetting me." Scarlett revealed still sobbing.  
  
"So then tell him that." Her father responded.  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked thinking she didn't hear her father.  
  
"Never has an O'Hara woman failed to get the last word in." her father chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about, Dad?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I never told you kids the true story about coming over from Ireland. Truth is your mom and I came separately." Her father revealed.  
  
"Dad, what happened?" Scarlett asked shocked at the truth.  
  
"We got into an argument. I wanted to get married. She thought I was being too possessive. She thought I wanted a cook and a cleaning lady. I told her that there were plenty of women who do such things. I didn't mean it the way she took it. Oh my lass, if you wanted to see a fiery temper that matched your own, you should have seen your mother that day. She told me to find one of those women, because SHE wasn't going to be my servant while I taught you kiddies to fight. She told me I'd best be findin a woman that I can handle! I said I certainly would. What did I know? I left for America a week later to join my cousin's dojo in Atlanta. Your mother couldn't stand not having the last word so she followed me all the way across the Atlantic, only to tell me that she was more woman then I could ever handle, anyhow." Her father laughed.  
  
"I can't believe mom did that." Scarlett replied shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, she was a spitfire. Much like yourself." Her father laughed.  
  
"So what happened after that?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Well, I kissed her and she called me "A carrot-headed old fool". I am glad she followed me. A wife with spirit is a hard thing to handle, but a glory to behold. I know I've told you how much you remind me of your mother so many times, but I just can't imagine that you would let any man forget about you. You're an O'Hara. That's not your style." He concluded the story.  
  
"But dad, I feel so ashamed for not contacting him sooner." Scarlett replied.  
  
"That was just your stubborn nature. It's time you swallow your pride and get on with your life. It's not good to live in the past." Her father wisely spoke. He heard his daughter sigh on the other end of the phone. "Follow him, Shana. I know he's worth it."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'll make things right." Scarlett decided.  
  
"That's my daughter. You be good now." Her father smiled into the phone.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to call now before I lose my nerve." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"If you need anything else, my dear Shana. Don't hesitate to call again." Her father offered.  
  
"I will. Good bye, Dad, I'll call you if there's any change in his condition." Scarlett promised.  
  
"Then I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon." Her father agreed and they hung up. Scarlett clicked off her phone and clicked it back on to get a dial tone. She knew Duke's number in St. Louis by heart, but she still felt the need to look it up in her phone book. Her fingers trembled as she dialed the digits. The phone was ringing. Maybe she would get an answering machine.  
  
"Hello, Falcone residence." a familiar voice answered. Scarlett's hands were trembling. It had been such a long time since she heard Duke's voice. "Hello?" the voice called again. Scarlett hadn't realized that she hadn't answered him back. The phone slipped out of her nervous hands and tumbled to the floor. She quickly scooped it up.  
  
"H-hi. It's Scarlett." She announced. She waited, hoping and praying he would know her. She could here him breathing into the phone.  
  
"Are you calling for my mother?" he asked after a few seconds. Tears welded in her eyes and she rested her head in her free hand.  
  
"Yes, please put her on." Scarlett said trying not to lose her composure. She could hear Duke summon his mother through the phone.  
  
"Hello, Scarlett, dear. It's so nice to hear from you." Mrs. Falcone greeted the caller.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Falcone. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact." Scarlett apologized.  
  
"It's understandable, but I am glad you called." Duke's mother answered.  
  
"Please don't hate me." Scarlett sighed so upset with herself that she hadn't called sooner.  
  
"Honey, we don't hate you." Mrs. Falcone soothed the woman's fears.  
  
"Falcon hates me." Scarlett pointed out.  
  
"I don't think Falcon understands this completely. To him, feelings are cut and dry." Mrs. Falcone wisely answered.  
  
"I just feel so horrible for not calling. I tried…I just couldn't. I don't want you to think I forgot your son. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him." Scarlett told her.  
  
"I know, dear. You've always been kind to my Conrad." His mother smiled into the phone.  
  
"Do you think it would be possible to come for a visit? I mean if it isn't an inconvenience?" Scarlett asked nervously.  
  
"I think that would be lovely. Conrad needs you here. He may not know it, but he does. It might help him recover more of his memory. I hope…" his mother trailed off.  
  
"How is he doing?" Scarlett asked seriously. She heard his mother take a huge sigh.  
  
"He's ok. It's just his memories are stuck on Vietnam. You see, Vietnam was tough for him to take. It was a while before he could handle the repercussions: the flashbacks and the nightmares. Well, it's like he's back there all over again. It was excruciating the first time, it's impossible now." Mrs. Falcone revealed.  
  
"It must be so frightening for him." Scarlett sighed upset at the news.  
  
"For all of us dear. On top of everything, his whole life is out of whack. People are older than he expects them to be, and he can't recognize a lot of the people in the scrapbook I keep of his adventures." His mother continued.  
  
"Like me." Scarlett blurted into the phone as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Scarlett, that is why it's important that you come. He needs you. We need you. Maybe it will jog his memory. Something has to be done or he's going to kill himself." Mrs. Falcone sighed sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"The stress of it all is too much for him. He's turned to drinking." Mrs. Falcone revealed.  
  
"Why drinking? To forget?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I thought so at first, but with all the trouble he gets in, it seems he really is trying to find a way out. Jack keeps him just this side of getting arrested at least 3 nights a week. He has to go out and fetch him before the brawling starts." Mrs. Falcone replied.  
  
"I really wish I had called sooner. I didn't realize things were this bad. I apologize again." Scarlett spoke softly feeling terrible about what has been going on.  
  
"Well, hopefully a visit from you might trigger something in his memory. It's got to…" Mrs. Falcone trailed off. Scarlett could hear a small sob.  
  
"I'm going to toss a few things in my bag and I'll be on the next plane. I'll call you when I reach St. Louis." Scarlett answered. The two women exchanged closing remarks and hung up. Scarlett took a deep breath and took out her duffel bag. She packed as much clothing as would fit. She opened up the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a velvet box. She opened it and touched the gold necklace that laid inside. It had been a present from Duke not long before the accident. Scarlett picked up the chain and let it dangle in the air. She let the necklace slip through her other hand until she came to the two gold heart charms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"My heart and yours…forever together" Duke had said when he surprised her with it. Scarlett put the chain back in the box and placed it in her duffel. Scarlett also threw her photo album and her journal in the bag before zippering it up. She was making a final check to make sure she packed what she needed when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in" Scarlett answered and Lady Jaye entered.  
  
"Going on an assignment?" Lady Jaye asked curiously.  
  
"You could call it that. I'm going to see Duke." Scarlett answered softly.  
  
"Oh, um…well…good." Lady Jaye answered uncertain of what to say.  
  
"You know it's crazy…I've never been afraid to take on Cobra goons, but here I am scared to see Duke." Scarlett sighed as a small tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"No, it's not crazy. You haven't seen Duke in awhile and he's a changed man. Of course you would be scared." Lady Jaye tried to sooth Scarlett.  
  
"I hope not too changed…" Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"Well, I wish you my best. Please call if there's any change or if you need anything." Lady Jaye hugged her friend.  
  
"I will. I promise." Scarlett hugged her friend back.  
  
"Good, I'll walk you out." Lady Jaye smiled. Scarlett nodded and the two headed for the door.  
  
"I really hope some good comes of this visit." Lady Jaye wished.  
  
"Me too." Scarlett hoped as she locked the door. The two walked to the main entrance together.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Scarlett came off the plane with a furrowed brow. Her plane had been delayed and now she was later than she had planned to be. She pulled out her cellphone and called the Falcone residence. Duke's sister, Drew, answered the phone and was excited that Scarlett was on her way. Scarlett hailed a cab and silently got in. She had no idea what to expect when she got to their ranch.  
  
A half hour later, the cab pulled up to the front of the ranch house. Mrs. Falcone and Drew must have heard the car because they came out and stood on the porch. Scarlett retrieved her duffel from the trunk and met Duke's mother and half sister on the porch.  
  
"Welcome, dear." Mrs. Falcone warmly smiled. Scarlett dropped her duffel and gave the woman a hug.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Falcone." Scarlett politely greeted her back. The two women parted.  
  
"Hi, Scarlett." Drew greeted her. Scarlett gave Drew a hug.  
  
"I can't believe how much you have grown since I last saw you." Scarlett commented. Drew was fourteen and already an inch or so taller than her.  
  
"Yeah, I want to play basketball so hopefully I'll even grow a little taller." Drew shyly answered. The three stood there for a few uncomfortable moments before Scarlett spoke again.  
  
"Is Duke inside?" Scarlett asked anxiously. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably.  
  
"He…" Mrs. Falcone started when a loud banging sound from inside startled them all. Duke's step father angrily banged the front screen open and stormed out onto the porch.  
  
"Sam just called. Conrad has managed to get himself tangled in another mess." He grumbled.  
  
"Not again." Mrs. Falcone cried.  
  
"Afraid so, Sarah." He sighed and then turned to Scarlett.  
  
"Well, hello there, Scarlett." He acknowledged.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Falcone." Scarlett nodded.  
  
"Please call me Jack." He offered.  
  
"Ok, Jack." Scarlett tried it out.  
  
"You made it just in time to see Conrad in action. Get in the car." Jack ordered indicating the silver jeep. Feeling like she was ten years old, she obeyed. Jack got in the driver's seat and the two sped towards the local bar. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes before Jack made conversation.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Scarlett. I just wish it was under different circumstances." Jack spoke.  
  
"If I had known things were like this I might have come sooner. I'm ashamed I didn't." Scarlett bowed her head down.  
  
"Don't be. I know it must have been hard for you just like the rest of us." Jack sighed and pulled into a parking lot. They both got out of the jeep and could hear the breaking of bottles and other various crashing sounds from inside.  
  
"Come on, let's go see what trouble Conrad has gotten himself into." Jack sighed and entered the bar with Scarlett behind him.  
  
Scarlett was immediately hit with the smell of booze and smoke. The air was stale and still and at first made her eyes water. She followed Jack as he made his way towards the back. Scarlett's heart skipped what seemed like a few beats when she got her first good look at Duke. He was holding a man against the wall by his shirt. Duke's teeth were gritted and his eyes were narrow and cold. His breathing was hard and sweat beads were formed on his forehead. Scarlett had only seen Duke look this angry and hostile when he was dealing with Cobra.  
  
"Conrad, that's enough!" Jack shouted angrily. Duke turned and looked at Jack and then turned his attention back to his prisoner. With a low growl he violently shoved the man away and let him go away unharmed. The man took a few seconds to straighten out his clothing and to catch his breath.  
  
"Old man came to bail you out again." The man scoffed before leaving with a few others who had stayed to see the fight. Conrad punched the wall leaving a hole. Scarlett stayed back behind Jack.  
  
"Conrad, you're out of control." Jack shook his head.  
  
"Stop getting into my business!" Conrad shouted back and knocked a chair to the ground.  
  
"Your mother is my business and you are making her worried sick!" Jack yelled back. Duke pushed over another chair and stumbled a few feet away.  
  
"We're going home." Jack said calmly and escorted Duke to the car. Scarlett followed behind them. Jack let go and Duke drunkenly stumbled the rest of the way. Jack put Duke in the backseat to lay down. Scarlett got into the passenger side very shaken up about what she witnessed.  
  
The three drove home in silence. Duke passed out. They got back to the house and Jack helped Duke inside. He sat Duke at the kitchen table and poured him a cup of coffee that Duke's mother had prepared. Scarlett chose to stand in the corner hoping to blend in with the kitchen cabinets. Duke drank it quickly and was soon on his second cup.  
  
"I need to go to bed. Keep your eye on him." Jack told Scarlett. She nodded. Duke turned around to see whom his stepfather had been talking to.  
  
"Oh, hi." Duke sheepishly spoke.  
  
"Hi," Scarlett whispered back. She took a seat across from him. Duke regarded her with interest. Chills ran up and down her spine. She felt so strange. Here she was with Duke and he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Were you at the bar?" Duke asked letting the caffeine take effect. Scarlett nodded. "Sorry you had to see that." He sighed sadly. "Those guys get me so angry. They're always on my case!" he shouted angrily and banged his fists on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Scarlett spoke calmly. She put her hands on top of his, but Duke quickly drew them away. He stood up and stumbled to the sink to clean it. Scarlett stood up too, not sure of where he would go next. Duke turned around and stumbled towards her.  
  
"Look, I know you were looking forward to tonight. I was too. I don't think I've seen anyone as beautiful as you before at a bar. But, honestly, I'm not up for sex tonight." Duke blatantly spoke and pulled Scarlett towards him by her waist. Scarlett gave out a cry of surprise and shock. "Which is a shame because I'm sure you're great in bed." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Scarlett, horrified, pushed him away.  
  
"Don't be mad! Give me your number and I'll call you another time!" Duke begged.  
  
"You've got it all wrong. I am not some whore you picked up at the bar. I'm…I'm…I came to see you and help you with your memories." Scarlett cried in shock of the whole evening. She hadn't even realized that tears had escaped from her eyes until she felt them fall onto her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, geez. I'm sorry. You said you were at the bar and I just assumed…" Duke trailed off. Scarlett wasn't sure if she was more upset that Duke didn't seem to remember her at all or at the fact that Duke seemed to bring women home from bars every night.  
  
"I served with you." Scarlett spoke as she wiped her tears away with her hand.  
  
"Women don't serve on the front lines." Duke scoffed.  
  
"In 1988 they do." Scarlett snapped at Duke's chauvinistic remark.  
  
"Oh…" Duke softly replied and bowed his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped." Scarlett apologized immediately.  
  
"It's so hard. Half of the time I don't know what year it is. People come up to me so much older than I expect." Duke sighed sadly. "There is still a huge chunk of my memory missing. It's just so frustrating." Duke grimaced.  
  
"Well, maybe in time I can help you get those memories back." Scarlett hopefully replied with a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I would like that, Miss…oh I don't even know your name. Please forgive me." Duke sighed upset.  
  
"Scarlett, the name's Scarlett." She introduced herself and stuck out her hand. Duke swiftly shook it.  
  
"Like Scarlett O'Hara?" Duke asked.  
  
"Don't even start with that…" Scarlett warned with a smile. Duke gave a chuckle.  
  
"How long are you going to stay?" Duke asked.  
  
"As long as you need me." Scarlett answered and then looked up alarmed. That had not come out right. Duke sat back and looked at her strangely too. "I mean as long as I need to stay…until you get some more memories back." Scarlett corrected her statement.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I am exhausted." Duke yawned. Scarlett followed him out into the living room and then up a few steps to the second floor. He stopped at the third door on the right and indicated for Scarlett to enter the room. Her duffel was already inside. Duke turned on the light to reveal a room decorated in peach and cream colors. It was where she always stayed when she visited Duke.  
  
"You know where the bathroom is and all?" Duke asked.  
  
"Oh, yes…I have stayed in here before." Scarlett answered making Duke more puzzled.  
  
"Then I guess you know my room is right across the hall then." Duke scratched his head. Scarlett nodded.  
  
"Ok, well, goodnight." Duke parted and turned towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight" Scarlett smiled back and unzipped her duffel.  
  
"Oh, Scarlett?" Duke asked turning around.  
  
"Yes?" Scarlett answered.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the whole bar thing…and what happened afterwards in the kitchen…about you here for…" Duke trailed off.  
  
"It's alright. I've been drunk before. I know it's not when you are in the right state of mind." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"I should have known though. I mean, beautiful girls like you don't hang around in low class country bars." Duke sighed and then froze as he realized what he just said. "I, uh, hope you don't mind me saying that. It kind of just came out."  
  
"No, it's alright. What girl doesn't like being called beautiful?" Scarlett chuckled.  
  
"True, true. Well, goodnight." Duke sighed and this time really left for his room. Scarlett found her nightshirt and quickly changed into it. She had not realized the time was so late. She yawned and climbed into the bed. She had a warm feeling inside that soon got replaced by the anxiety that had plagued her since the accident. Would Duke remember her ever? Would Duke recover more memories because of her? All her questions melted together as her mind drifted off to sleep.  
  
Scarlett awoke to the smell of something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She stretched out in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and quickly dressed. She peeked her head out into the hallway and the smell became stronger. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"My mom makes the best pancakes." A voice from behind her spoke. She jumped a little and turned to face Duke.  
  
"You scared me." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just coming up to tell you that breakfast is in 5 minutes." Duke apologized.  
  
"Oh, I'm coming now." Scarlett spoke and came out of the bedroom. She followed Duke down the steps.  
  
"I hope you like pancakes. They're my favorite." Duke grinned like he was nine years old. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat and a smile formed on her face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Duke asked.  
  
"I like pancakes too." Scarlett beamed. They came downstairs to see Drew already at the table.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Drew teased Scarlett.  
  
"Hey, cut me some slack. I'm not exactly a morning person." Scarlett laughed as Mrs. Falcone poured her a cup of coffee. Duke sat down and piled his plate high with pancakes before passing Scarlett the plate.  
  
"So do you two have any plans today?" Mrs. Falcone asked politely. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe later we can look at some more photo albums." Mrs. Falcone suggested. Duke nodded in agreement as he stuffed his face.  
  
"Hungry?" Scarlett asked with a giggle. Drew giggled too.  
  
"Just a little." Duke answered after swallowing. The four chatted and ate until almost all the food Mrs. Falcone prepared was gone.  
  
"I don't think I have eaten so much for breakfast since…well, never," Scarlett sighed leaning back in her seat.  
  
"I hated giving up Mom's cooking for the slop they served in the army." Duke sighed also finished.  
  
"It was delicious, Mrs. Falcone. I don't think I can move." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll clean up and you two can figure out something to do." Mrs. Falcone smiled.  
  
"Mom, I'll get it." Duke offered and took some plates over to the sink.  
  
"If you are sure." Mrs. Falcone smiled.  
  
"Go ahead and start whatever else you need to do." Duke ushered his mother out of the kitchen. Duke began to wash the plates as Scarlett finished her last bits of bacon.  
  
"Now I'm really finished." Scarlett declared. She stood up and took her plate over to Duke who was staring out the window in his own little world.  
  
"Conrad, is something wrong?" Scarlett asked worried.  
  
"No, sorry. I was just…the lake…I felt something." Conrad shrugged it off.  
  
"You think you are starting to remember something?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Maybe…I don't know." Conrad grimaced.  
  
"Well, if you want I'll take a walk with you out there. Maybe a closer look will help you?" Scarlett offered.  
  
"You want to?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I'll grab some coats while you finish the dishes." Scarlett smiled and walked off. She returned a few minutes later just as Duke was drying his hands off. She handed him a coat.  
  
"I don't remember having a coat like this." Duke frowned.  
  
"Trust me, it's yours." Scarlett nodded. He put it on and it fit nicely.  
  
"Are you sure? I've never worn it before." Duke questioned looking down at himself.  
  
"I gave you this coat a few years ago for Christmas." Scarlett explained to him. It was tearing her heart to pieces every time Duke didn't remember things that had happened, especially special times that she shared with him.  
  
"Oh.." Duke replied softly. He looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Let's go." Scarlett bravely smiled and tugged on his hand. They briskly walked to the lake. It was chilly for a morning at the end of May. They began to circle the lake and watch the fish swim under the water. Scarlett took a deep breath. She loved being out here with the birds singing and the beautiful scenery.  
  
"In all the months I've been here I haven't come up here." Duke sighed taking in the scenery as well.  
  
"It's nice. I always love coming up to the lake." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"You've been up here before?" Duke asked curiously. Scarlett nodded.  
  
"I shouldn't say any more." Scarlett sighed. It would be better for Duke to remember on his own then for her to tell him stories. Duke stopped walking and grabbed Scarlett's arms to stop her too.  
  
"No, please tell me." Duke begged.  
  
"I…don't you think it would be better if you remembered on your own?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"That is what the doctors say, but please just tell me this. I like hearing about my life. The doctors think it will frustrate me…you know hearing about my life from someone else. And it did at first…but not now. It really helps me remember sometimes." Duke sighed looking out into the lake.  
  
"We've been out here a few times. We usually have a picnic right where that clearing is across the way." Scarlett told Duke and pointed to a clearing in the distance.  
  
"We as in 'you and me"?" Duke asked. Scarlett nodded slowly.  
  
"We were really close friends." Duke mused.  
  
"Yes, we were." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"How close?" Duke asked. She could feel his eyes burning on her.  
  
"There is a lake on base. You and I used to walk around it after duty sometimes. To talk and unwind." Scarlett avoided the question.  
  
"You're not going to answer my question…" Duke frowned.  
  
"I want to help you as much as possible, but I just can't answer that. Not yet." Scarlett shook her head. She started walking ahead. Duke came up beside her and linked his arm through hers.  
  
"Scarlett, I'm sorry. I just wish I could remember things. I don't want to be missing out on anything." Duke apologized.  
  
"I know this must be so hard for you. I hope me being here will help you remember things." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Yeah me too." Duke sighed. He took Scarlett's hand and lead her down closer to the edge of the water.  
  
"Bet you I can skip a stone further than you." Conrad challenged.  
  
"Bet accepted." Scarlett grinned and reached down for a stone. She tossed it over the surface of the water. Duke picked up a rock and followed her lead. His rock skipped way past hers.  
  
"I win." Duke cheered.  
  
"Congratulations." Scarlett smiled. They continued to walk around the lake with Duke occasionally kicking a stone out into the water.  
  
"You say there was a lake on the base?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty out there, especially this time of the year." Scarlett nodded.  
  
"I wish I could remember. It sounds like we had some nice times." Duke sighed. He went to kick another rock out into the water, but his foot missed and his balance was shifted.  
  
"Conrad!" Scarlett cried and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling into the lake. Unfortunately her attempt turned to naught. Duke grabbed onto Scarlett for support, but he sent them both tumbling into the lake. Duke popped up first.  
  
"Scarlett?" he called searching for the red head. Moments later she popped up next to him.  
  
"You could have let go and kept me dry." Scarlett remarked.  
  
"Sorry. I don't remember having such poor balance." Conrad apologized.  
  
"Uh-huh. Cute, Hauser. You have pulled this trick so many times I think it's engrained in that thick head of yours." Scarlett laughed as she waded back towards the bank.  
  
"You mean I've done this before?" Duke asked surprised.  
  
"A few times. And every single time you manage to pull me in too. Does that sound like an accident to you?" Scarlett raised her eyebrow as she ringed out her long red hair of excess water. "It's kind of a running gag between us."  
  
"So I do this for fun? Falling into lakes with you? Don't I run out of dry clothes?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well your solution is always to get the wet clothes off as soon as possible." Scarlett answered and then pursed her lips. She didn't like how that came out.  
  
"I see. So this is my best way of getting a date." Duke blushed.  
  
"I'll fill you in more when you start remembering some things on your own." Scarlett answered as they started walking back towards the house.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened the first time I pulled you in?" Duke asked.  
  
"No, I won't tell you what happened, but I will tell you that I was wearing a white shirt and blue sweats. If you want to know any more you are going to have to remember it on your own." Scarlett smirked.  
  
"Damn, I wish I could remember that!" Duke exclaimed.  
  
"How about after we get back and get into some dry clothes we look at some pictures. Most of the team gave me pictures for you to look through." Scarlett suggested.  
  
"I think that's a great idea." Duke agreed. The two walked back to the house to get started on helping Duke's memory.  
  
After getting dried off, Scarlett and Duke plopped down on the comfortable couch that adorned the Falcone's living room. Scarlett started shuffling through the box of photos that she had on her lap.  
  
"The guys put together some pictures for you to see. Hopefully some will jog your memory." Scarlett hoped.  
  
"Yeah, maybe something will come loose up there." Duke pointed to his head. Scarlett pulled out a picture of General Hawk.  
  
"You remember him?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"That's Clay Abernathy. He was my commanding officer at Special Forces training." Duke replied studying the picture.  
  
"He's called Hawk now. He's our commander." Scarlett informed him.  
  
"You don't say…" Duke shook his head while gazing at the picture. Scarlett took that one away and handed Duke another picture.  
  
"How about this guy?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"He seems familiar." Duke spoke studying the photograph as much as the first one.  
  
"He's Flint. He's one of your best friends." Scarlett filled in.  
  
"Flint" Duke repeated and nodded at the photograph. Scarlett pulled out another photograph.  
  
"Flint again. Who's the lady?" Duke asked curiously.  
  
"That's Lady Jaye. She and Flint are engaged." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Engaged, huh? They look happy. And I knew them both well?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes, very well. Flint's your next in command." Scarlett added.  
  
"So the ranking system is Hawk, me, then Flint?" Duke asked wide eyed.  
  
"You got it. Then there's Beach Head but we won't talk about him." Scarlett grumbled.  
  
"I take it you don't get along with him?" Duke asked sensing her change of mood.  
  
"No one gets along with him." Scarlett glared at the wall.  
  
"Next?" Duke asked and dropped the photo back into the box.  
  
"Here…" Scarlett said and handed the box over to Duke, "How about you take a look?"  
  
"Okay." He agreed. He reached in and began to look at various pictures. He stopped at one and turned to Scarlett for the person's name.  
  
"That's Blowtorch. He's our flame thrower." Scarlett narrated. He nodded and fished for another photo.  
  
"This is my half brother. He's a joe too?" Duke asked as he studied the picture of the man with the beret.  
  
"Yup, we call him Falcon. He's kind of been filling in for you." Scarlett explained.  
  
"Who's the girl in red?" Duke asked.  
  
"That's Jinx, his girlfriend."  
  
"Does everyone on the team have a girlfriend?" Duke asked. He turned to see Scarlett bite her lower lip.  
  
"Well, no. Shipwreck keeps trying, but falling short." Scarlett answered with a giggle. Duke pulled out another picture and his eyes buldged wide.  
  
"Wow. Who's this?" Duke breathed. Scarlett leaned over to see a picture of Cover Girl from her blonde years. Scarlett snatched the photo away from Duke.  
  
"That's Cover Girl. We, uh, have had our share of squabbles." Scarlett fumed over the way Duke was gawking at the picture.  
  
"She's cute. Does she have a boyfriend?" Duke asked. He turned to see Scarlett's face turn crimson.  
  
"No, she's more of a free spirit." Scarlett calmly spoke her voice laced with jealousy. Duke turned back to the picture. "You can quit salivating now".  
  
"Oh, sorry." Duke apologized realizing he has hit another nerve. He put the picture down.  
  
"That's ok." Scarlett forgave him as he picked up a new picture.  
  
"There are a lot of people in this one." Duke mulled over the faces.  
  
"Do you recognize any of them?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"It looks like a night on the town. There's Flint, Lady Jaye, my brother, Jinx,you……and me?" Duke stated everyone in the picture, but was generally surprised they were all together.  
  
"Wha…?" Scarlett cried and snatched the picture from him to see it for herself.  
  
"Hey, I was looking at that." Duke protested.  
  
"You shouldn't. Let's look at another one." Scarlett suggested, but Duke wasn't falling for the subject change.  
  
"What is it a picture of?" Duke asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we all went out to see a movie or something." Scarlett muttered indifferently.  
  
"In tuxedos and evening gowns?" Duke asked  
  
"I guess it was a good movie." Scarlett sighed. Duke looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Everyone in the picture is a couple except for us. Unless…" Duke trailed off. He looked at Scarlett who had an alarmed look on her face.  
  
"Let's not talk about it. This is all very complicated. I'm sorry." Scarlett answered and looked down into her lap.  
  
"Everything seems to be anymore. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions or upset you in any way." Duke apologized sincerely.  
  
"I don't want to influence your memory one way or another. The doctors said it would be better for you to remember on your own." Scarlett signed.  
  
"I'd just like to be me again. Whoever I was." Duke sighed sadly understanding Scarlett's hesitations.  
  
"Let's keep going with the pictures. There are a ton left to go through. Let's see if anything rings a bell." Scarlett smiled trying to cheer them both up.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'm sure this box will keep us busy for awhile. These guys sure like to take a lot of pictures!" Duke exclaimed as he began searching through the photos again.  
  
As the two had predicted, hours had passed by quickly as they sorted through all the photos. Soon it was dinner time and Scarlett once again smelled a glorious fragrance coming from the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Conrad…Scarlett…dinner time!" Mrs. Falcone yelled. The two got up quickly and raced like children into the kitchen. Drew was already seated.  
  
"Fried chicken…" Duke grinned.  
  
"Two favorites in one day." Mrs. Falcone laughed.  
  
"And it's not even my birthday." Duke grinned.  
  
"It's because Scarlett is here." Drew announced.  
  
"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Scarlett laughed embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, honey, it's no trouble at all. I cook like this every day!" Mrs. Falcone informed her. A car door slammed and Jack came into the kitchen through the back door.  
  
"I could smell that coming all the way up the drive" Jack smiled and inhaled the scent deeply. He kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled his daughter's hair. He sat down at the table and began to pass the food. The conversation seemed to suddenly cease and silence swept over the table. About 10 minutes passed before anyone spoke.  
  
"Everyone is quiet tonight." Drew observed.  
  
"Sorry. I'm kind of zoning. I don't get many vacations." Scarlett explained.  
  
"My mind is just somewhere else." Duke sighed taking a mouthful of corn.  
  
"or on someone else?" Drew teased. Both Mrs. Falcone and Jack gave her a stern look.  
  
"So, Conrad, did anything shake loose today after seeing those pictures?" Jack asked quickly to leave Drew's comment in the past.  
  
"I don't know. It all seems hazy. Some people seemed  
  
familiar, but they were strangers at the same time. It's just frustrating." Duke answered with a frown. Scarlett saw Duke staring at his mashed potatoes and passed him the gravy boat.  
  
"Thanks," Duke smiled and then turned puzzled "How did you know I was going to ask for the gravy?"  
  
"Your mashed potatoes were looking a little dry and I know you like lots of gravy on them." Scarlett answered with a smile. Duke's face twisted into an angry expression and he banged his fists on the table.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you know a whole lot more about who I used to be than what you're letting on?" Duke exploded. Scarlett jumped at his reaction.  
  
"Conrad, go easy on her." Jack reminded his step son.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that my life anymore seems to be a puzzle that everyone else has figured out except me." Duke softened again.  
  
"You'll figure it out Conrad. It'll just take time." Jack replied.  
  
"How much time? My career is on hold, I don't even know if I had a personal life to feel a loss about…" Duke moaned leaning on the table.  
  
"Conrad, we understand…" Drew trailed off.  
  
"No you don't. You can't and I hope you never can. Excuse me, I need some air." Duke snapped back and leapt from the table and stormed out the back door.  
  
"I shouldn't have come. I'm making it worse." Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"Don't talk like that. If anyone can help Conrad get back his memory it's you." Drew disagreed.  
  
"But look at how much all of this is hurting him." Scarlett sighed sadly.  
  
"Have you thought about just coming out and telling him everything?" Drew asked.  
  
"Of course, about once a minute. Then I remember what Doc said about interfering with his memories. What if I told him everything? What if he's changed? That even with all the information of who he used to be…that he'll never be the same Conrad again. Plus, there are other reasons, but I…they're personal." Scarlett sighed frustrated at everything.  
  
"What if you just gave him a little bit of his history? You know, like Cliff's Notes?" Drew asked.  
  
"I'd have to clear that with our commander. If Conrad doesn't rejoin the team then there are some things he can't ever know again." Scarlett explained all the red tape.  
  
"I see." Jack mused.  
  
"Would you all excuse me, please. I think I need some air too." Scarlett replied starting to feel flustered. She got up and walked out the kitchen door like Duke had done minutes before. She saw Duke standing on the porch looking out at the lake. She stands next to him, but he doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"It's a nice sunset." Scarlett commented.  
  
"I guess if you like sunsets. I don't know if I do or not." Duke mumbled and looked down.  
  
"Yes, you like them. We've watched a lot of them together." Scarlett answered softly. Duke turned to look at her.  
  
"You seem to know so much about who I was. I'm envious. Not only do I know nothing about you, I know nothing about myself." Duke painfully spoke in a gentle voice.  
  
"I know you're upset at me for keeping your past from you. I'd be angry at me too. I am angry at myself. I just hope you understand I have some good reasons for it." Scarlett replied soothingly.  
  
"Like?" Duke asked with his hurt eyes zeroing in right on her own eyes. His bottom lip quivered slightly.  
  
He was hurting so much all she could think about was throwing her arms around him and nuzzling his ear with her head whispering that everything would be ok. She wanted more than anything at that moment to tell him everything and not give a damn about security. There was still something holding her back…her own heart. Her heart wanted Duke to remember what they shared together…without her leading him on with stories. She was hurting too. If Duke couldn't remember what they had together than how important could it have been to him?  
  
"Give me one reason why you can't tell me." Duke demanded.  
  
"Conrad…" Scarlett sighed hoping he would let up, but this time he would not relent. Scarlett knew she would have to give in and tell him a little about his past. "We work for a branch of the military that's very special. You know a lot of things about a lot of people. You know things about weapons and all this stuff that threatens the world on a daily basis. If I were to tell you even half of what you used to know and you still couldn't come back to the team…" she trailed off.  
  
"I'd be an A-1 security leak waiting to happen." Duke finished for her with a frown.  
  
"Something like that." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Well, how about telling me some of the unclassified stuff? Who are my friends? Do I have a car? What do I do for fun? What about you?" Duke asked.  
  
"Ford Mustang" Scarlett answered.  
  
"Huh?" Duke asked confused.  
  
"That's the car you drive around base. It's black." Scarlett replied.  
  
"Convertible?" Duke asked.  
  
"Of course." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Sounds nice to me." Duke sighed with a smile.  
  
"Oh it is. Leather seats and all." Scarlett kept describing it.  
  
"I guess I've taken you for a spin or two in it?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yeah, a few times." Scarlett smiled widely.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there's so much more you're not telling me about you and me?" Duke asked her as a serious look replaced his smile.  
  
"Conrad, we're friends… the best of friends…very close friends who spend a lot of time with each other." Scarlett explained.  
  
"There's more, isn't there?" Duke stepped closer to her.  
  
"I really wish I could tell you." Scarlett sighed looking away from him.  
  
"You can! You can tell me right now. You can put me back where I belong." Duke grasped her arms to make her look at him again.  
  
"No, I can't. I can tell you everything you want to know about me, your friends, whatever, but I can't put the feelings there. I can't put feelings in your heart. I can't make you feel something just because I tell you it's so. You may not have the same feelings about things as you used too." Scarlett shook her head. Scarlett knew she was a very strong woman, but even she was on the verge of breaking down. It hurt her very much to see Duke like this.  
  
"If I felt something once I'll feel it again... all I need to know is what I felt." Duke coaxed.  
  
"All I know is how you said you felt about all of us. Only you know what you really felt." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"I see what you're saying." Duke sighed knowing Scarlett was right.  
  
"I don't blame you if you're upset with me." Scarlett whispered to him.  
  
"I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." Duke sighed truthfully.  
  
"You can't help what's happened…" Scarlett offered advice.  
  
"I just wonder some days if it will all come back. If there is anything up there to come back." Duke sighed wistfully.  
  
"I hope it does."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Duke shuffled his feet a little.  
  
"Who?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Conrad." Duke sighed looking up into the sky.  
  
"You're right here with me." Scarlett replied confused.  
  
"In body I am, who knows where his mind is." Duke sighed sadly. Scarlett took his hand which surprised both of them at first.  
  
"I'm here and you're here. Yes I miss being able to share some things with you, but I want you to know memories or no memories I still am your friend." Scarlett answered seriously.  
  
"Because of the past?" Duke asked.  
  
"And because of the future." Scarlett answered. They both turned to see the sun slip away behind the distant hills.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for coming here to see me. I think that you just might be the cure for my amnesia." Duke smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to be here and to help." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go back inside. I don't want to make anyone worry." Duke sighed. He held the door open for Scarlett.  
  
"Drew and I are going to a movie. Do you two want to come?" Jack asked as he and Drew stood up.  
  
"Uh, I'm not in the mood, Jack, but thanks for asking. I'm going to sit and eat." Duke replied.  
  
"Scarlett?" Jack invitied.  
  
"I'll stay too." Scarlett nodded.  
  
"You can go if you want." Duke insisted.  
  
"No, I want to eat too. I barely touched any of your mother's fried chicken." Scarlett replied.  
  
"Ok, see you both later." Jack parted. Mrs. Falcone was on her way out of the kitchen also.  
  
"Mom? Where are you going?" Duke asked.  
  
"I'm finished and I have some things to straighten up in the other room." She answered smiling and also left the room. Scarlett and Duke began to eat their dinners before the food got too cold.  
  
"Why do I get the distinct feeling that my mother wants us to be alone?" Duke chuckled after eating a piece of chicken.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems like they all left in a hurry. Jack did invite us to the movies though." Scarlett nibbled on some chicken.  
  
"It's like they think something will happen when we're alone. Like we'll kiss or something" Duke smiled.  
  
"Conrad!" Scarlett giggled mostly out of sheer embarrassment and surprise.  
  
"Let's give it a try." Duke smiled and made a kissy face. Scarlett took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and winged it at his face.  
  
"I knew you liked it rough." Duke teased and leaned over and pushed Scarlett's face gently into her mashed potatoes. Scarlett sat up laughing so hard that her body was shaking but no sound was coming out of her mouth. She had mashed potatoes all over her cheeks and nose.  
  
"Conrad, what made you…why would you…why did you do that?" Scarlett finally made out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Two reasons. You flicked mashed potatoes first, and I was just trying to imagine what the old me would do." Conrad brightly concluded.  
  
"Yes, you would do something like that." Scarlett's laughter subsided as she wiped off the mashed potatoes.  
  
"So what would you like to do tonight? We could hang around here and just relax or I could show you some sites around town." Duke asked his guest.  
  
"What do you feel like?" Scarlett asked in return.  
  
"You're here on vacation. I want you to make the decisions." Duke grinned as he continued eating.  
  
"Let's go out. Show me what you do for fun around here. After all it's the Show-Me State, right?" Scarlett cracked a joke.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So anyway, that is what we'll do. I'll show you around then." Duke smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Scarlett smiled eating her last forkful of her flattened mashed potatoes. Duke finished his meal and took both his plate and Scarlett's over to the sink.  
  
"I'm going to freshen up before we leave. I'll only be five minutes." Scarlett decided. Duke nodded. He entered the living room and casually leafed through some more photographs that he and Scarlett hadn't gotten to earlier. Scarlett came back downstairs wearing a new top. She grinned as she watched Duke study the pictures. She casually peered over his arm to see the picture he was looking at.  
  
"Flint…Lady Jaye…you…me…Hawk…" Duke pointed out the different people.  
  
"You got them all." Scarlett smiled. Duke smiled back at her and put the picture back in the box.  
  
"Ready?" Duke asked. Scarlett nodded. He opened the door for her.  
  
"Did you manage to clean up some of the mashed potatoes on the floor?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"There wasn't any on the floor. You hit me dead on. No wonder you're in G.I. Joe. You've got great aim." Duke laughed. Scarlett smiled.  
  
"It's such a nice night." Scarlett breathed in the clean country air.  
  
"I love it here. It's so peaceful." Duke smiled looking at the sky and then at Scarlett. "Is there any place you'd like to see first tonight? I'm your tour guide."  
  
"I'm not really sure what's out here. Is there any place you suggest?" Scarlett asked as they neared his car. Duke opened the door for her and thought about her question. He closed her door and got in the driver's side.  
  
"I know a place. I think you'll like it." Duke smiled.  
  
"Yea?" Scarlett asked wanting to know more.  
  
"It's a little place called O'Malley's." Duke smiled.  
  
"O'Malley's?" Scarlett raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it's a little tavern. It's nice. But if you don't want to go, we'll go somewhere else." Duke didn't want to push the tavern too much.  
  
"Come on. You're talking to a red haired woman with Irish blood. Of course I want to go. Drive!" Scarlett giggled.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Duke barked and turned on the ignition. They drove down a quaint little road and turned into a gravel parking lot.  
  
"I promise this will be different then last night." Duke sighed as he got out of the car. He went over to Scarlett's door and opened it for her. They entered the bar together and found it to be a nice and cozy setting. Wooden booths were all around the walls with a dance floor in the middle. Duke led Scarlett over to the corner booth away from other tavern-goers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"This is pretty nice." Scarlett commented looking around.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. I guess I've never taken you here before." Duke concluded.  
  
"Well, the few times I've come to St. Louis our time together was rushed. We basically stayed at your parents' house most of the time. We were lucky if we could get away for more than two days. Basically we spent the time unwinding and relaxing." Scarlett explained.  
  
"I wish I could remember…" Duke trailed off and then grunted to himself as he shook out of his train of thought.  
  
"Hey, how about we just enjoy ourselves. Let's not think of the past or the future. Let's just enjoy right here, right now."  
  
"That sounds good." Scarlett smiled genuinely. The waitress came over asking them for their order.  
  
"I think I'll take it easy tonight since I'm driving. I'll have a margarita." Duke decided. He looked at Scarlett to see what she would order.  
  
"Scotch on the rocks with a lemon squeeze with a vodka shooter, please." Scarlett sighed. The waitress looked at her funny and then walked away. Scarlett turned to see a stunned look on Duke's face.  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Scotch? I mean…I mean…that's strong stuff." Duke  
  
"I'm a strong woman." Scarlett grinned.  
  
"What else am I going to remember about you when I get my memory back?" Duke laughed.  
  
"Oh, a couple surprises I'm sure…" Scarlett grinned with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Is that so?" Duke smiled back. The waitress brought their order to them. They sipped away in silence for a few moments both just unwinding and taking in the scenery at the tavern. Duke leaned back and sighed.  
  
"Why does everyone keep looking over here?" Scarlett asked after a few minutes. She had been watching different parties throw their eyes over to where she was sitting.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're amazed someone like me has a stunning companion for the night?" Duke sighed as he watched another two men look over at them.  
  
"That could be it, or you could have grown a second head." Scarlett giggled. She leaned forward and put her two hands on the sides of Duke's head. She gently moved his head side to side. "Nope, only one head." She removed her hands and took her shot of vodka.  
  
"It must be you then." Duke laughed. He touched her shoulder and then made a sizzling sound and pulled his hand away like he burned himself.  
  
"Conrad, that line is so outdated. You need to get some new lines." Scarlett teased.  
  
"Well, maybe the only lines I can remember are from then." Duke laughed. They were both leaned in as if having an intense conversation, but neither one of them was speaking. Scarlett found the close proximity inviting and warm.  
  
"You've got the most fantastic smile I've ever seen." Duke sighed after studying her features.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the innebr… ineeb... to all the drunk women." Scarlett finally finished. She laughed at her blunder and leaned closer towards Duke.  
  
"Hey you want to go for a walk? We could get some air and maybe sober up a bit before heading back?" Duke suggested.  
  
"I'm not that drunk. Trust me, I can hold my scotch." Scarlett sighed leaning back again.  
  
"Maybe the Vodka got jealous?" Duke suggested.  
  
"Maybe just a little." Scarlett giggled holding her stomach. Duke stood up and offered her his hand.  
  
"The park's not far from here. It will be a nice walk." Duke offered. Scarlett took his hand and stood up.  
  
"You're the tour guide. It's your job to lead me around." Scarlett laughed as she let her arm go limp. Duke tugged on her to get her going.  
  
The park wasn't very far from the tavern. Trees covered the area with a few paved paths cutting through the forestry. Street lights and benches lined the little streets.  
  
"You know tomorrow I am going to have such a big headache." Scarlett sighed with a frown.  
  
"Well I don't think we had anything planned so you can sleep in." Duke offered.  
  
"I may. I normally hold stuff better than this. I don't understand." Scarlett continued to frown out of frustration.  
  
"So you're telling me you can drink me under the table?" Duke asked with a snide laugh. Scarlett burst out a laugh.  
  
"Honey, I can drink you under it, sitting at it, and on top of it." Scarlett proudly boasted.  
  
"Really?" Duke mused.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." Scarlett warned.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Duke smiled. They walked for a bit more. Scarlett began to drag along out of tiredness.  
  
"Hey, let's head back to the car and get you home before you become dead weight." Duke suggested.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm perfectly…" Scarlett trailed off trying to clear her head.  
  
"Awake?" Duke suggested.  
  
"That's the word I wanted." Scarlett agreed. They continued along the path until they came to a bench. Duke sat down and patted down next to him, motioning for Scarlett to join him.  
  
"I can't remember a night as beautiful as this growing up." Duke sighed.  
  
"It's the margarita, Silly." Scarlett laughed.  
  
"I think it's you." Duke sighed softly while watching the sky.  
  
"Did you say something?" Scarlett asked, not catching what Duke had said.  
  
"Just agreeing with you." Duke smiled.  
  
"Now I know it's the margarita talking." Scarlett teased. They both laughed. "Thanks for a nice time tonight, Conrad. I really enjoyed it."  
  
"Thank you, Shana for coming along, for coming to see me, for helping me remember." Duke sighed.  
  
"It's nice to just…what did you just call me?" Scarlett sat up alert.  
  
"I called you Shana…" Duke sighed amazed at the name that came out.  
  
"You remembered…"Scarlett excitedly smiled.  
  
"It just came to me. You're first name is Shana." Duke sighed happily.  
  
"Shana O'Hara. Code name Scarlett. Scarlett O'Hara." Duke played around with her name.  
  
"Yeah, and if you make a Gone With the Wind joke…" Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"I'm sure you'll punch the wind right out of me. I'm thinking 'ow'." Duke grinned.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Scarlett asked hopeful.  
  
"I don't know. " Duke said concentrating. "It just came to me. I wasn't even thinking about remembering. I guess how it will be. Things will just come to me. I'm ok with that." Duke sighed happy to have made a slight breakthrough.  
  
"Hopefully more things will come while I'm still here." Scarlett sighed and squeezed his hand. She leaned against him.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully." He squeezed her hand back. He stared off into the distance happy about his first recovered memory of this woman who was so kind enough to come help him, "Maybe we should head back?" Duke asked after a few moments. There was no response. "You still with me, Red?" He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and a small sigh escaped from her lips.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'." Duke sighed and tapped Scarlett's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Scarlett answered.  
  
"You were asleep." Duke told her.  
  
"No, I was looking at the scenery." Scarlett told him.  
  
"And so you were looking with your eyes closed. You're amazing!" Duke chuckled.  
  
"Well, maybe I nodded off for a few seconds." Scarlett finally admitted.  
  
"Sure, sure. Let's get going." Duke sighed and stood up. He took Scarlett's hand. The two walked back to Duke's car and headed back to the Falcone residence. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Two weeks sped by as Scarlett helped Duke regain some of the stories of his past. Duke was breezing through pictures naming everyone and sometimes he could even tell a little story about the person. It was a long way from where he was the first day Scarlett came, but there were some things that Duke still didn't remember.  
  
It was a nice sunny afternoon and the two had decided to play a game of football in the backyard. Duke had the ball and ran towards his end of the yard. Scarlett tried to block him as best she could.  
  
"You can't win, Hauser." Scarlett giggled as she blocked him away. Duke tossed her the ball unexpectedly and she grabbed for it. Duke took that moment to tackle her to the ground. Scarlett gave out a squeal as she fell to the ground with Duke on top of her.  
  
"You do know the idea of the game is to keep the ball and try to get past me. Not throw me the ball and knock me down." Scarlett teased after recovering from the fall.  
  
"Yeah I do. I just thought it would be more fun to tackle you." Duke grinned.  
  
"Well while that's not in the rules, I'm not going to complain yet." Scarlett grinned back as she noticed Dukes arms touching her sides.  
  
"Yet?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow. Scarlett clamped her hands over his.  
  
"Just don't move them any lower and I'll let you live." Scarlett smirked.  
  
"I promise." Duke grinned. They laid in the grass for a few minutes just basking in the brilliant sunshine. They heard someone clear their throat and they both looked to the side to see Drew standing there.  
  
"So this is where you two got to, huh?" Drew smiled. Scarlett rolled out from under Duke and they both scrambled to their feet.  
  
"I just fell down and he…" Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"I was trying to see if she was ok." Duke finished.  
  
"I'm fourteen, please. Anyways, a tape came for you two just a minute or two ago. Oddly enough it was dropped off by a bald eagle. We're going food shopping so you can watch it in private." Drew announced.  
  
"Freedom. Spirit must have sent him." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"We have animals on the team, too?" Duke asked looking at Scarlett like she was crazy.  
  
"Sure! There's Freedom, Timber, Polly, Junkyard, and Order." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Alrighty then." Duke sighed.  
  
"You two are just weird." Drew sighed and walked back into the house. Duke and Scarlett followed her. Duke found the tape and popped it into the VCR.  
  
"Let's watch." Duke smiled and he and Scarlett took a seat on the couch. The video flicked on and a large African American male came onto the screen.  
  
"Hey, Mon Cherie, How are you and the D?" the man asked.  
  
"Roadblock never ceases with the rhymes, does he?" Duke laughed. The camera panned to a man wearing all black, even a cover over his face.  
  
"Hi to you too Snake Eyes." Duke smiled as the man waved. "Has he been mute all his life?"  
  
"No, there was an accident." Scarlett answered and looked down sadly. Duke figured it was another topic Scarlett didn't want to discuss. Lady Jaye and Flint filled the screen next.  
  
"Hey guys, I hope you two aren't doing anything there I wouldn't do." Flint teased.  
  
"Don't give them ideas, they don't need it." Lady Jaye smiled.  
  
"Hey I was just joking." Flint smiled.  
  
"Hey, Scarlett and Duke, hang in there. We hope you two are doing well." Lady Jaye spoke while covering Flint's mouth with her hand.  
  
"They're always together, aren't they?" Duke smiled.  
  
"Yeah, despite how they crack on each other, they love each other a lot." Scarlett sighed contently.  
  
"I can tell. I can see it in their eyes." Duke spoke quietly.  
  
"You're such a romantic." Scarlett teased.  
  
"Did they set a date for the wedding?" Duke asked changing the subject.  
  
"They didn't have a date when I left. I'm sure they'll start planning soon." Scarlett answered.  
  
"I wonder if we'll be invited?" Duke asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sure we will be." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Will we be going together?" Duke asked curiously.  
  
"Well you're the best man, and I'm the maid of honor. So I guess its just a given." Scarlett shrugged.  
  
"Well I guess it is then...." Duke trailed off smiling. They turned back to the screen to see Shipwreck on the screen with his bird sidekick. "Polly, I presume?" Duke asked. Scarlett nodded.  
  
"Well, what are you love birds up to under the Arch?" Shipwreck laughed heartily.  
  
"Lovebirds under the Arch, under the Arch." Polly echoed with a whistle. Cover Girl came over and slapped Shipwreck on the back of the head.  
  
"Ignore the sailor. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You know I'm really anxious for you to come back Duke." Cover Girl huskily spoke and winked in the camera.  
  
"That Cover Girl…I'm thinking I knew her real well." Duke sighed a little excited by her video appearance. Scarlett apparently annoyed flipped off the video.  
  
"Hey, what about the rest?" Duke whined.  
  
"Trust me if she's on it, it only goes downhill from here." Scarlett grumpily answered.  
  
"I think I was remembering her though." Duke sighed concentrating on a memory that was foggy.  
  
"Oh really…" Scarlett fumed.  
  
"Yeah, so why are you so mad?" Duke asked. Her blue eyes were icy and cold.  
  
"I'm not mad." Scarlett answered harshly narrowing her eyes even more.  
  
"Bullshit." Duke answered and titled her head to meet his eyes. "Your eyes are telling me a different story."  
  
"What story are they telling you now?" Scarlett asked and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on Shana, what's the deal?" Duke asked softly.  
  
"It's nothing." Scarlett mumbled.  
  
"You're angry because I'm remembering Cover Girl." Duke put it together.  
  
"I think you should stop jumping to conclusions." Scarlett said matter-of-factly. Duke started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Scarlett glared.  
  
"You're jealous of her." Duke chuckled.  
  
"What? Me? Jealous? Of her?" Scarlett breathed trying to put the thought together.  
  
"Yeah, you're jealous because I'm remembering a hot night in a small room with a gorgeous redhead…and it's not you." Duke hissed angrily. Scarlett sat back stunned and blinked taking in his words. She drew back her hand and brought the flat of her palm against the left side of his face, which sent his head spinning to the side. Duke glared back at her a mixture of being angry and hurt. Scarlett stood up shaking with anger. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"That's for being an ass. And for your information, I am not, have never been, and never will be jealous of that fake red head you think you had that steamy night with." Scarlett spoke with hatred. Duke rubbed his cheek slowly. In her two weeks with him, Scarlett had never gotten angry or lost her patience until now.  
  
"Then what has gotten into you?" Duke spoke softly and low.  
  
"That I don't understand how you can remember something that didn't even exist with her when you can't begin to remember that you loved me." Scarlett snapped harshly. She turned to look at Duke. His angry look was subsiding and a new look of confusion was appearing. Scarlett pulled her hands over her mouth realizing what she had just said when lashing out at Duke.  
  
"Shana…" Duke trailed off trying to make sense of what just came into light.  
  
"Oh god…I'm sorry…I shouldn't…" Scarlett backed away from him horrified. Duke reached out for her to come closer, but she bolted past him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He dropped onto the couch and stayed motionless as the words sunk into his brain.  
  
"You can't begin to remember that you loved me." Her words echoed in his mind. Duke sat there as a rock formed in his stomach. He had acted like a jackass when there was no call for it. He had just been frustrated that it seemed like he couldn't remember the missing piece to all his memories. And now, Scarlett had given him the most important piece of information that he should have remembered on his own. Yet, nothing was coming back. He looked up towards the second floor and slowly rose to see if she was ok. He crept up the stairs and stood by her door and softly knocked.  
  
"Shana, are you alright? Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I was being an idiot. Can we please talk this out?" Duke called through the door.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Scarlett spoke.  
  
"Shana, please? At least let me grovel in person." Duke begged.  
  
"Conrad, not right now. Go away, please…" Scarlett begged  
  
just as intently as Duke begged to come in.  
  
"I'm sorry." Duke apologized again and hunched his head  
  
between his shoulders. He retreated into his bedroom feeling an incredible loss. He couldn't believe the turn of events. Duke didn't know what to do. He went into his bureau and pulled out a tattered phonebook. He took a huge sigh and flipped to the section he hoped would give him comfort. He saw Flint's name and stared at the number. "Okay, pal, you're supposed to be my best friend. I need your help." Duke spoke to himself. He picked up the phone and was surprised to her voices instead of a dial tone. He went to put down the receiver but it was Scarlett on the phone and he needed to know what she was thinking.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" a males voice asked.  
  
"Hawk, I don't have much of a choice do I? I just broke  
  
your orders." Scarlett answered clearly upset.  
  
"Scarlett, Duke's trustworthy. He wouldn't betray any of  
  
us knowingly. I had to give that order because I was told to do so." Hawk replied wisely.  
  
"And I had to obey it because I was told to do so." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Has Conrad made any improvement at all?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Some. He knows most of the team by sight and knows most of the names. He knows my first name now. He remembered that on his own." Scarlett reported.  
  
"Well, that has to be optimistic news to you." Hawk replied surprised at that news.  
  
"I thought it was, until today." Scarlett replied with a sigh.  
  
"Fill me in. What exactly has you ready to bolt and come back to base?" Hawk demanded but in a friendly way.  
  
"I was showing him the video Freedom delivered and he saw Cover Girl in it." Scarlett began.  
  
"Remind me to talk to Dial Tone about video editing techniques." Hawk grumbled.  
  
"Anyway, he remembered being in a relationship with her."  
  
"And not you." Hawk was beginning to see the problem.  
  
"He never had a relationship with Cover Girl! He was only  
  
ever with me. I don't understand why he would think he was with her. Has she come to help him with his memories? NO! I'm here. He should remember me!" Scarlett cried out of frustration.  
  
"Take a breath, soldier." Hawk advised.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She apologized.  
  
"Its ok. I can see why you'd be upset, but try to  
  
remember his recent memories are like Swiss cheese. Is it possible that he saw a scene in his mind with a red head and plugged Cover Girl into the situation just because of what she said?" Hawk wondered.  
  
"I guess that's possible, but that just shows how impressionable he is." Scarlett sighed still not knowing what to do about the situation.  
  
"Back up the train, Red. Weren't we just talking about you  
  
being upset because he remembered Cover Girl? Where does impressionable come into this?" Hawk asked confused.  
  
"With all due respect, you wouldn't understand." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"I'm beginning to suspect this. Just a moment." Hawk excused himself. Scarlett heard a muffled sound like the phone was being exchanged.  
  
"Hello?" a female answered.  
  
"Jaye, it's good to hear your voice." Scarlett answered with a tiny smile.  
  
"Hold on, Hawk wants to say one more thing." Lady Jaye  
  
informed her friend.  
  
"Well I'll let more reasonable heads prevail and pull my stars out of the fire. Scarlett, whatever you chose to do I'll back you up, but I don't think you are giving Duke enough credit." Hawk sighed and handed the phone back to Lady Jaye.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" Lady Jaye demanded to know.  
  
"I've made a mess here." Scarlett sighed sadly.  
  
"What happened?" Lady Jaye asked again.  
  
"Well, we were watching the video that Freedom brought to us when Cover Girl come on the tape. Duke remembered being in a relationship with her." Scarlett filled in.  
  
"So how hard did you slap him?" Lady Jaye wanted to know.  
  
"How did you know?" Scarlett asked surprised Jaye knew what her reaction was.  
  
"Women's Intuition. Listen, I overheard Hawk. Isn't it possible he just put her face on yours?" Lady Jaye suggested.  
  
"I think I like the idea better that he was just making it up." Scarlett replied sickened at the thought of Cover Girl's face on her body.  
  
"Oh, hon, it's not that bad." Lady Jaye tried to cheer up her friend.  
  
"Well it is. I lost my cool and told him that we were in a relationship." Scarlett sighed upset with herself.  
  
"Was Hawk mad?" Lady Jaye asked.  
  
"I don't think too much, if at all." Scarlett answered.  
  
"Then I think you're fine. You wanted to tell him that earlier." Jaye consoled her friend.  
  
"Yeah, but now I'll never know..." Scarlet trailed off in thought.  
  
"Know what?" Lady Jaye wondered.  
  
"If he has feelings for me because he remembers us or because he thinks he should have those feelings." Scarlett replied sadly.  
  
"So you're saying you prefer no feelings to false ones?" Lady Jaye asked trying to find out where Scarlett's true feelings were.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Why is this so complex?" Scarlett  
  
sighed. Duke smiled. He could imagine Scarlett smacking her forehead at the end of her statement.  
  
"It's love. It's not supposed to be easy." Lady Jaye smiled.  
  
"So what do I do?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Lady Jaye spun back at her.  
  
"Come on. Help me out." Scarlett whined.  
  
"I can't. You have to make this choice on your own." Lady Jaye sighed wishing she could tell her friend what to do. Then again she didn't know what she would do if she were in that situation.  
  
"It's just too hard to stay now. Too much has been said." Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"Too hard for who? You or Duke?" Lady Jaye challenged.  
  
"Me I guess. I'm the weak one." Scarlett trailed off tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Snap out of it, Red. Weak is the last thing I'd call you. You've carried this entire burden yourself for all this time." Lady Jaye soothed her friend.  
  
"I feel like I'm cracking." Scarlett whispered with a sniff trying to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"You're allowed to crack." Lady Jaye tried to comfort Scarlett. Duke could here Scarlett sniff a few more times. "Still there, Scarlett?"  
  
"Yeah…just thinking." Scarlett sighed regaining control of her tears.  
  
"So?" Lady Jaye asked.  
  
"Tell Hawk I'm ready to come back. He can have someone pick me up tomorrow morning here." Scarlett announced her final decision, not budging from her initial plans.  
  
"If you leave now..." Lady Jaye trailed off.  
  
"Don't tell me.. I know." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"You'll kick yourself for this." Lady Jaye warned her.  
  
"I already am, trust me." Scarlett spoke briskly.  
  
"Final decision?" Lady Jaye asked one more time.  
  
"Final. Put me active." Scarlett confirmed her choice.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow. Hang tough, girl. We're pulling for you here." Lady Jaye answered.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Scarlett agreed and the two hung up.  
  
Duke hung up the receiver making sure that Scarlett had already hung up. He didn't want Scarlett to leave, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable either. He heard the door across the hall open so he quickly opened his door to catch her before she went downstairs. He came face to face with her.  
  
"I'm really sorry about before. I mean it." Duke apologized profusely.  
  
"You couldn't help it. I'm sorry too." Scarlett softly spoke with a soft smile.  
  
"Don't be. I'm the one being an idiot." Duke replied.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not the first time." Scarlett smiled a little bit wider.  
  
"So I act like an idiot a lot?" Duke asked with a little chuckle.  
  
"No, just when it comes to HER." Scarlett told him.  
  
"Somehow I feel when I remember everything this will make a lot more sense." Duke replied wondering what idiotic things he had done.  
  
"I'm leaving in the morning. General Hawk called me back. He needs me back for a mission." Scarlett changed the subject. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I wish you'd stay." Duke sighed.  
  
"It's orders." Scarlett shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to make excuses. I overheard a bit of your talk with Hawk and Lady Jaye." Duke sadly told her.  
  
"And you didn't have the decency to hang up?" Scarlett cried out with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Shana, I'm desperate. Desperate to try to make some sense out of this sham I'm calling a life nowadays. I lay awake at night wondering who I used to be and wondering what my future will be." Duke tried to explain his shady action.  
  
"I know…" Scarlett trailed off still embarrassed about being caught in a lie.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the chance for some information…any information on my past…I just couldn't help myself." Duke apologized.  
  
"I wish I could help, but I've said too much." Scarlett sighed sadly.  
  
"I understand your thinking. I just wish you'd stay and help me." Duke tried to get her to change her mind.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I left now. I could get a hotel room. I don't know." Scarlett bit her lip.  
  
"No…please. I don't want you to spend your last night here in a hotel. If space is what you need…I'll just stay up here." Duke pleaded. Duke thought he saw tears form in Scarlett's eyes.  
  
"Ok…that sounds good." Scarlett nodded her head even though she didn't feel that staying away from Duke was the answer. She turned to head downstairs.  
  
"Can you just tell me one thing... please?" Duke called after her.  
  
"If I can." Scarlett turned on the stairwell.  
  
"Were we happy together?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes, Conrad, very." Scarlett answered and continued to walk down the stairs. Duke leaned against the wall for support. He felt like his life was leaving along with her. He had been drawn to her the first time he laid eyes on her in his kitchen. She would be gone by the next morning. He couldn't let that happen, but she was determined to leave. Feeling defeated, Duke retreated into his room as he promised Scarlett he would. He went into his closet and knelt down feeling around for a certain package. He found it and pulled it out and placed it on his bed.  
  
"Here you are…" Duke breathed and opened the lid. Inside was his uniform that he wore on the joe team. He held up the tan shirt still with a hole on the left side. "I've been afraid to put you back on. I want to know what happened to me that made me lose my memories." He slowly changed into his uniform and then looked in the mirror. He stared at himself while is mind began to whirl and turn providing him with many flashbacks. His mind was filled with visions of people he heard so much about, but now was able to see how they connected to his life. He sat down on the bed as a picture came in hazy. A man dressed as a yellow serpent entered his mind. He saw his brother in trouble. Duke saw the spear flying through the air and grabbed his left side as he felt it being thrust into him. Sweat poured from his forehead. "Serpentor…"he hissed. "You did this to me. You robbed me of my memory." He closed his eyes as the flashback materialized.  
  
*************************Flashback***************************  
  
He was laying on the ground barely able to move or breathe. He tried to get up but he was pushed down.  
  
"Conrad don't move." whispered a female's voice. Duke stayed still. He heard lots of voices around him. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt very tired. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Conrad, don't you dare!" the female yelled causing him to open his eyes. His brother stood before him and knelt down. They exchanged words. Duke couldn't remember what was said, but it was enough to tear up his brother. Duke felt himself slipping away. He felt tiny drops of water on his face. He repositioned his head and looked up to see if it was raining.  
  
"Shana…" Duke sighed weakly seeing her face looking down at him. His head must have been in her lap. Her red hair was framing her face and she looked like an angel.  
  
"Shhhh…" she answered and pressed a finger to his lips. The rain he felt had been tears Shana was crying for him. He sighed and leaned his head against her thigh. He felt her stroke his head with her hand. He rolled his head again to see her face. An incredible tiredness was washing over him. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight it for much longer.  
  
"Yo Joe" Duke whispered and tumbled into darkness. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Duke cursed at himself for not being able to remember more. He stood up and looked at himself again in the mirror. He smoothened down his shirt and walked downstairs to tell Scarlett of his newest memory. As he approached the bottom of the stairs he saw her on the couch writing furiously into some kind of book. She didn't see him enter the room.  
  
"What are you writing?" Duke asked curious. "It's nothing."Scarlett trailed off and snapped her book shut before he would have a chance to glance at it. She looked up and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Duke in his uniform. "Duke."  
  
"Conrad Hauser, reporting for duty, but some memories are still MIA." Duke saluted.  
  
"You had a memory?" Scarlett asked sitting up giving Duke her full attention. He nodded. "What did you remember? How much?" Scarlett asked anxiously. "I remember enough to know my brother is going to get a beating on the training course for not getting out the way of Serpentor. Then, I'm going to track that guy down and take care of business once and for all." Duke snarled at his last remark. "I see you still need some filling in. Serpentor is dead." Scarlett informed Duke. "Good." Duke spat with hatred. "I can't help but wonder.do you remember anything about me? About us?" Scarlett asked hopefully. "You were there when I fell. I saw you looking down at me, but that's all. Please be patient with me. I can almost feel this last part under the skin just waiting to break through. Shana, I know it's there." Duke trailed off lowering his head. "Oh, Conrad." Scarlett's face twisted into sadness. Her bottom lip began to tremble. Duke moved his hand to cup her face and hold her. "I'm not sure if this is right." "Do you think I'm doing this only because you think I should.because this is the way it should be?" Duke challenged. "I don't know."Scarlett trailed off softly. Her heart was beating intensely. "I've wanted to do this since that first day here you fell into the lake." Duke smiled and leaned in closer. "I don't know." Scarlett breathed trying to calm her emotions down. "Shana, of all the things I know, I know this without a doubt. My feelings for you are more than friendship." Duke warmly spoke as he stared adoringly into her eyes. "I don't know what to think." Scarlett whispered as Duke continued to lean into her. "Don't think for now." Duke whispered and finally brought his lips to hers in tender kiss. They were both hesitant at first but then sank into the kiss enjoying the comfort and the warmth from each other. "It's been so long." Scarlett whispered between kisses. She brought her hands to his face as they continued kissing. Duke abruptly drew away and closed his eyes. Another memory was coming into his head. Scarlett was afraid that he was rejecting her. "I.I hope that wasn't a disappointment to you." Scarlett trailed off softly. "No, it was wonderful. Just like up in the watchtower. That first kiss was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before.until now." Duke looked up and smiled. "You remember?" Scarlett asked grabbing onto his arms. Duke nodded. "You remember it all?" Duke nodded again in affirmation. "You remember." "Us." He finished her statement and leaned down to kiss her again. "Your heart and mine.together forever". Duke smiled and thumbed the gold necklace Scarlett was wearing. Tears of joy sprung from Scarlett's eyes. Duke wiped them away gently with his hands. "I'm so glad." Scarlett smiled happily through her tears. She pulled her to him again for another kiss. Right now, she couldn't get enough of his kisses. "What about tomorrow? You're leaving." Duke broke apart sadly. "Let me call Hawk." Scarlett dropped her eyes. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number. Scarlett spoke briefly and then hung up. "He knew you'd remember. He wasn't going to send anyone for me." Scarlett laughed slightly. "He's a smart man." Duke smiled and pulled Scarlett again close to him. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Just then the rest of Duke's family came barreling in the front door with bags of groceries.  
  
"Conrad, we're home." Mrs. Falcone called and then raised her eyes to see her son in a lip lock with Scarlett. She dropped the bag she was carrying. "I knew they'd wait until we left them alone." Drew coyly smiled and continued with her bag into the kitchen. Conrad and Scarlett pulled apart sheepishly. "Oh, mom." Conrad trailed off not really sure what to say. "No, dear, you're a grown man.don't mind me." Mrs. Falcone smiled with embarrassment as she picked up her bag. "Mom, I remembered Scarlett. I remember the joe force. I remember it all." Duke smiled proudly. "That's wonderful!" Mrs. Falcone exclaimed and put the bag back on the floor. She went over to her son and gave him a hug. "Drew, your brother remembers!" Mrs. Falcone called into the kitchen. Drew raced into the living room and gave Duke a hug. "I knew you would. And I knew Scarlett would be the one to help." Drew cried tears of happiness. She then gave Scarlett a hug, which surprised Scarlett. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to my brother. I hope you always are with him." Drew spoke. "Thank you, Drew. That means a lot to me.really." Scarlett smiled touched at the young girl's words. "Well, this calls for a celebration. We'll have a big feast for dinner." Mrs. Falcone clapped her hands together. "Sounds good, Mom." Conrad nodded. Mrs. Falcone and Drew went into the kitchen. "I hope that we are always together too." Duke smiled at Scarlett. She blushed. "Conrad, is this all real? Do you really remember me?" Scarlett finally started shedding tears of happiness. "Yes, Shana.I remember everything.especially about you." Duke whispered and kissed Scarlett on the forehead. "What now?" Scarlett asked looking into his eyes. "I want to take you upstairs." Duke smiled. Scarlett gave him her hand. "Conrad, I love you. I never stopped loving you." Scarlett softly smiled at him. "I love you too, Shana. And I plan on showing you just how much." Duke grinned and in one swoop picked Scarlett up and carried her up the stairs. It was time for them both to start making new memories. Happiness had come to them at last. 


End file.
